The Lull in The Storm- A Warriors Story
by cinderheart4life
Summary: The clans have survived the Great Journey, The Great Battle, and The Flood. But there is another Prophecy looming in the future... Join Drizzlepaw, Risingpaw, Pouncepaw, and Firepaw as they train to be warriors and the subjects of a mysterious prophecy... R&R!
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hey! It's cinderheart4life here. NEW STORY! This is after the Great Battle and what happens in Bramblestar's storm. SPOILERS! The POV switches from Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and their, you all know what I'm about to say, KITS!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ambersun- pale ginger she-cat

Dewfoot- gray-and-white tom

Snowdrift- white, fluffy tom

Queens:

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; expecting Lionblaze's kits

Daisy- cream, long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

**Can't write all the rest so if you want to know... look it up! XD Okay... onto chapter one!**


	2. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Prologue, actually.**

Prologue

Cinderheart's POV

A brisk burst of wind plays with my gray fur and swirls off again. I look around the lively clearing, where Squirrelflight was organizing patrols. I sigh sadly. Ever since I had moved to the nursery, expecting Lionblaze's kits, I had been longing to run through the forest and to hunt.

I watched as Leafpool crossed the clearing, heading towards me. I prick my ears forward and listen.

"Cinderheart, your kits are due any day now! Please, for Starclan's sake, stop staring as the trees and go lie down in the nursery!" Leafpool says softly but sternly. I lower my head and nod, turning and padding towards the nursery.

I curl up in the soft bedding. Just as I became comfortable, my stomach started feeling odd. Daisy called for Leafpool and Jayfeather.

* * *

I lift my head wearily, gazing around, exhausted. The bright golden pelt of my mate was curled around me.

"Lionblaze, did I-" I begin.

"Yes, you did go unconscious. But Leafpool and Jayfeather were able to continue with the kitting. There are two she-kits and two toms." Pride laced his voice. I looked at my belly. There sat four tiny, wriggling kits.

The smallest was a smokey gray she-kit.

"Drizzlekit." I name the kit. Lionblaze nods.

* * *

We go on to name the golden-brown she-kit Risingkit, the white tom Pouncekit, and the ginger tom Firekit, in memory of Firestar.

* * *

The kits were a half moon old now. I wake to a rustling nearby. Snapping awake, I keep my senses alert, but return to my sleep until I feel the warmth of the sun on my pelt. I look down at the kits and smile.

**SHORT, but I have decided to have it be the kit's POV's. Okay, later!**


	3. Chapter One

**I do not own warriors.**

**CHAPTER UNO! :3**

Chapter One

Drizzlekit/paw's POV

I wake to a prodding in my side. I lift my head to face the ginger pelt of Firekit hovering over me.

"What is it?" I leap to my paws, alert. Firekit grins a wide grin.

"Nothing! Just our Apprentice Ceremony is today!"

_I almost forgot!_

Immediately butterflies swirled in my belly. I had asked Bramblestar if I could be Jayfeather's apprentice. He said he would think about it, now that Briarlight was thinking about becoming Medicine Cat Apprentice as well. Briarlight would sacrifice her future for me.

Right?

I snapped back to reality. I haven't told my littermates that I wanted to be a medicine cat.

Cinderheart begins washing us, one by one, until we are all neatly groomed.

"Apprentices!" She says wistfully. "I'll get back to my duties!" She purrs teasingly.

Bramblestar yowls for the clan to gather. We scamper to the highledge.

Bramblestar begins. "Firekit, Risingkit, Pouncekit, and Drizzlekit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprentices. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw, Risingpaw, Pouncepaw, and Drizzlepaw." He looks down at Firepaw.

"Firepaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Bumblstripe leaps up to the Highledge. Bramblestar continues.

"Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Seedpaw's death was tragic, and you mentored her well for the time you could. Mousewhisker has taught you well, and you are strong and loyal. You will be the mentor to Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Firepaw and Mousewhisker touch noses and leap down.

"Risingpaw,your mentor will be Blossomfall. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Blossomfall leaps up, surprised.

"Blossomfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have proven to the clan that you are fully loyal and a force to be reckoned with. Hazeltail taught you well. She will always be remembered. You will be the mentor to Risingpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Risingpaw touches noses with Blossomfall and scurries off the rock.

"Pouncepaw, your mentor will be Cherryfall. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Cherryfall leaps up.

"Cherryfall, you are ready to have your first apprentice. You have received excellent training from Foxleap, who along with Hazeltail and Seedpaw, will never be forgotten. You are a logical and quick-thinker. You will be the mentor to Pouncepaw, and I empect you to pass down all you know to him." Pouncepaw and Cherryfall touch noses and scurry down.

"Drizzlepaw has requested to be the medicine cat apprentice. After careful thought, Leafpool and Jayfeather have agreed. There will be an extension to the medicine cat den soon. Jayfeather will be Drizzlepaw's mentor."

My heart races as I leap up to where Jayfeather and Bramblestar were sitting.

"Drizzlepaw, do you agree to assume the post of Jayfeather's apprentice?" Bramblestar asks.

"To risk your life to save another's?" Jayfeaher inquiries, his voice sharp. I nod.

"I do." I squeak.

"Then at the half moon, we will journey to the Moon Pool for you to be accepted by Starclan and the other medicine cats." Jayfeather flicks his tail, and the crowd disbands. I follow Leafpool and Jayfeather up to the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather wrapped his tail around his paws.

"The first thing you will learn today are a few simple herbs." His blind blue eyes bore into mine. I suppress a shudder.

_It's like he's really looking at me! _I think, panicked.

The light gray tabby lays out a tangy-smelling leaf, and I screw up my nose.

_Yuck!_

"This is dock. It is used to soothe scratches or sore pads. You chew it and apply the juice to the scratch. It stings, so don't flinch when cats react poorly. You will apply this to your siblings' pads when they return. They will have sore pads." Jayfeather replaces the leaf into it's slot and pulls out a green-stemmed plant with yellow flowers.

"This is goldenrod. It is used to heal wounds. It is applied as a poultice to a wound." He picks up the plant, returns it to it's slot, and pulls out a bright yellow flower.

"This is marigold. It is usually chewed into a poultice, but it's juices are used as well. It can stop infection and stop bleeding, as well as bring inflammation down on sore joints." Jayfeather puts away the marigold and turns back to me.

I was learning so much already!

"Alright. Go ask Ambersun how to clean out moss. You will be cleaning out Bramblestar's den." With that, Jayfeather dismisses me, and I eagerly bound out to the clearing.

Ambersun sits, sunning herself.

"Can you help me clean out Bramblestar's den?" I ask, excited.

Ambersun rolls her eyes. "Trust me, you won't be so excited next time." She leads me up to the leader's den.

_Is this all being a medicine cat is? _I think, nervous.

_No. It's healing wounded cats. Saving lives. That's the task I will perform best in this clan. Right?_

**Short, but onto Chapter Two! NEW POV!**


End file.
